


Karla

by Wunderflieger



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Genderbending, Implied / referenced Nazism, Implied Relationships, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, North Italy in the 1930s, Nyotalia, Slightly political contents, implied / referenced Fascism, young versions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wunderflieger/pseuds/Wunderflieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lei è Carla Felicia Vargas” aveva detto il Barchini quando li aveva presentati.<br/>Quel giovane biondo aveva allora annuito e deglutito insieme, e stretto la mano a Felicia con timida cortesia. Poi aveva ripetuto il nome: “<em>Karla.</em>”<br/>E Barchini, che era nato a Torri del Benaco ma era per parte di madre di antica famiglia austriaca, aveva sorriso della pronuncia gutturale di quel ragazzo di Monaco, e aveva cercato di correggerlo: “No... non <em>Karla,</em> Carla...”<br/>E il bavarese aveva annuito ancora, con gravità, e ripetuto ancora, col tono imperioso e pacato di chi impone, con la propria autorità, l'ultima parola su una questione: “<em>Karla.</em>”</p>
<p>E <em>Karla,</em> per lui, sarebbe rimasta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karla

**Karla**

 

“Lei è Carla Felicia Vargas” aveva detto il Barchini quando li aveva presentati.

Quel giovane biondo aveva allora annuito e deglutito insieme, e stretto la mano a Felicia con timida cortesia. Poi aveva ripetuto il nome: “ _Karla._ ”

E Barchini, che era nato a Torri del Benaco ma era per parte di madre di antica famiglia austriaca, aveva sorriso della pronuncia gutturale di quel ragazzo di Monaco, e aveva cercato di correggerlo: “No... non _Karla,_ Carla...”

E il bavarese aveva annuito ancora, con gravità, e ripetuto ancora, col tono imperioso e pacato di chi impone, con la propria autorità, l'ultima parola su una questione: “ _Karla._ ”

E _Karla,_ per lui, sarebbe rimasta.

Ludwig (questo il nome del giovane) non parlava ancora italiano, non essendo mai stato sul _Gardasee_ , al contrario di Gilbert, suo fratello maggiore, che invece viveva a Torri da quattro anni, e conosceva Felicia da tre. Nella villetta comprata da Reinhard Beilschmidt Felicia, o Carla che dir si voglia, poteva disporre di un piccolo atelier per i suoi quadri, e non era la sola; erano di casa infatti anche le tre figlie maggiore del Barchini, con il loro cugino Alberto, il Barchini medesimo, rimasto vedovo, un'ungherese, Elizaveta Hedérváry, e alcuni artisti germanofoni che facevano parte dell'avanguardia Espressionista d'oltralpe, osteggiata dal nuovo corso. In quella casa si parlavano tre, a volte quattro lingue diverse. C'era da credere che i Beilschmidt, che erano una famiglia medio-borghese molto rispettabile, non vedessero di buon occhio la compagnia di giro imbastita dal figlia maggiore; ma Gilbert, nonostante fosse legato da affetto profondo e tenerissimo al fratellino, al quale spediva quasi ogni giorno lunghe lettere, aveva interrotto da tempo i contatti con loro.

La Germania non era più posto per lui.

Non tutto il circolo di Gilbert era a conoscenza però di tutti questi particolari, e la notizia dell'arrivo di un membro in vista di un'associazione giovanile bavarese in quella casa era stato come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

Erano arrivate in quella giornata ben due lettere, e nell'ultima Ludwig, dopo aver raccontato dell'imminente licenziamento del suo insegnante di pianoforte, nonostante i progressi fatti con lui nell'ultimo anno, perché ebreo, aveva annunciato che avrebbe fatto visita al fratello entro la fine di luglio, non appena conseguito il diploma _;_ che sarebbe rimasto lì con lui per tre settimane, forse di più; forse sino all'inizio d'ottobre; che avrebbe portato la propria macchina fotografica con sé, e avrebbe fatto delle foto anche all'atelier, e che forse ne avrebbe parlato anche sulla rivista con cui collaborava; e a quel punto il finimondo era scoppiato.

“Perché viene qui? Qualcuno in Germania è forse interessato alla nostra attività?” esclamò furente uno dei pittori espressionisti, Ernst Wegener, che quel giorno era presente.

Felicia e l'Hedérváry invece non dissero nulla, perché sapevano del profondo legame che incorreva tra Gilbert e il fratello diciassettenne.

“Non vedo mio fratello dal Natale scorso. I miei genitori non l'hanno mai lasciato venire. Quest'anno però finirà il liceo, e ha deciso che farà di testa sua, per una volta. Questa è casa mia, e in casa mia sono libero di ospitare chi voglio, _Herr Wegener_.”

Questi sbuffò.

“È _mio fratello_. Ed è una persona leale...” ...Wegener commentò qualcosa col Barchini al riguardo. “Inoltre non abbiamo niente da nascondere, no? Qui non si parla di politica.” E qui il Wegener e Schulheimer arrossirono, perché erano noti a tutti le loro idee di sinistra, anche se ultimamente quest'ultimo aveva cercato, dipingendo alcune croste per il municipio, di arruffianarsi il Podestà. “Se non volete incontrarlo, per il periodo che rimarrà qui mio ospite, c'è una soluzione molto semplice; non frequentare il circolo, ecco tutto.”

“Quindi perderemo la stagione estiva, signor Beilschmidt?” esclamò Vittoria, la maggiore delle sorelle Barchini, preoccupata all'idea di perdere un periodo così promettente per la pittura.

“E chi ha detto questo.” Gilbert allora ghignò appena. “Avremo ospiti, no? Dovremo presentarci nel migliore dei modi. Quella sera lo conosceremo tutti insieme.”

Felicia riferì a sua volta il fatto a casa, con trepidazione e ansia insieme. La casa di Torri era vicina alla villetta dei Beilschmidt, e la famiglia Vargas, con i parenti della madre, abitava lì. I genitori di Corinna ancora mugugnavano che, di tanti che ce n'erano, a Torri, Verona e altrove, la figlia _lera nà a catar su un teròn_ , e non avevano mai capito la dignità e la nobiltà di Eduardo Maria Vargas, gentiluomo napoletano, uomo coltissimo e poeta. Il figlio maggiore, Romano, era come lui, anche d'aspetto. L'unica cosa che li divideva era la politica; Romano aveva infatti forti simpatie comuniste, e anche lui si era visto qualche volta a villa Beilschmidt per questo, ed era solo per _quella vaga stima e amicizia_ che nutriva per il Wegener che permetteva alla sorella di frequentare “il circolo dei ricchioni”.

Quando Eduardo seppe dell'arrivo di quel ragazzo di Monaco, non disse nulla davanti ai suoceri, guardò negli occhi la figlia, l'abbracciò forte e, visto che era un vecchio liberale, disse:

“ _A papà_ , stai attenta a non pigliarti una cornice senza quadro!”

Romano invece la minacciò.

“Spezzo le gambe a te e esso.”

“Non c'è bisogno che lo vedi, tu. Se vuoi te li porto io, i quaderni del signor Wegener. Oppure chiedo al signor Tommaso, lui lo vede sempre...”

“Non voglio che ti metti davanti a me! Ma mannaggia la morte fetente; già per casa non fanno che girare tonache come a un funerale; la mamma che mi mette la camicia nera stirata fuori dal cassetto, e continua a menarla con la storia della tessera; te che fai la scimmia sugli attrezzi da ginnastica, e intanto te ne vai la sera dai ricchioni... vabbé, almeno i ricchioni non ti fanno del male... possibile che non la piantate mai di cercarci impicci per contanti? Con _quella gente_?”

“...Romano!

E' solo un ragazzo. E' il fratello di Gilbert, Gilbert lo conosci anche tu. Viene a trovarlo per un po'. Vediamo, dai, calmati...” Romano strattonava le maniche della propria camicia. Felicia lo guardò severamente. “...Guarda che non te li riattacco i polsini se si scuciono.

Vediamo. Mancano ancora tanti mesi...”

Però alla fine arrivò, un giovedì di fine luglio, a Verona col notturno da Monaco, una cuccetta in una carrozza letti di seconda classe. Andò a prenderlo Gilbert col Barchini e dormirono una notte in una camera, per essere lì non appena fosse sceso dal treno; perché da Torri a Verona, col _biroccio_ , occorreva mezza giornata. Alle otto e dieci ecco arrivare il treno al binario 1, nessun ritardo questa volta, _Deutschen_ _Reichsbahn_ , e i controllori aprire le porte di legno. Dopo alcuni passeggeri anziani, Ludwig comparve sulla scaletta.

La prima cosa che si notava di lui era la divisa blu scura. Doveva essersi svegliato da poco, eppure era già perfettamente in ordine, con gli stivali di cuoio nero, lucidati di fresco, già da adulto. Non portava gli occhiali, che aveva riposto nella tasca della giubba con attenzione, insieme col suo visto, nonostante ne avesse bisogno. Sulle spalle, notevolmente larghe, reggeva uno zaino verde militare; e, nella mano destra, una grossa valigia.

Egli saltò giù dalla scaletta, perché il fratello lo prendesse al volo, e Gilbert lo strinse forte, sogghignando felice; e gli spostò il berretto dai capelli biondi per accarezzarglieli; e Ludwig se lo lasciò fare, e socchiuse gli occhi azzurri per la felicità, portando anche lui la mano al capo del fratello, delicato e serico come quello di un vecchio.

Poi Gilbert si spostò per presentargli il Barchini, che aveva presto in carico il suo bagaglio, e Ludwig batté i tacchi degli stivali uno contro l'altro, e levò il braccio per salutarlo; poi, vedendo la mano tesa dell'uomo verso di sé, gliela strinse.

Dopo _Ich spreche Deutsch_ , _meine Mutter kam aus_ _Österreich_ , e _Wie hat die Fahrt gegangen?_ , e tutto andò bene. Tutti e tre si avviarono nell'edificio nuovo della stazione, lentamente; Ludwig non si guardava intorno, ma aveva gli occhi spalancati per la curiosità.

C'erano due carabinieri fermi davanti alla tabaccheria. Ludwig si fermò davanti a loro, mentre Gilbert e il Barchini discutevano. Il sole era già alto e caldissimo in cielo; si preannunciava una giornata torrida. Avevano fatto montare una copertura sul _biroccio_ per proteggere la pelle delicatissima di Gilbert dai raggi del sole, ma avrebbero dovuto comunque fermarsi ogni ora, e sostare all'ombra, per evitare complicanze al giovane. Ludwig batté i tacchi dinanzi ai militari, nervosamente, e li omaggiò col braccio teso; a quel saluto i carabinieri risposero cortesemente portandosi la mano alla tesa del cappello. Lo guardavano tutti; e il ragazzo pareva infastidito e compiaciuto al tempo stesso da quegli sguardi. Era la prima volta che suscitava più attenzione lui che il fratello, che aveva gli occhi rossi e senza pupilla e i capelli bianchissimi, giallastri dietro la nuca, come i suoi nonni materni, albini come tutta la razza dei Wenck.

“Vuoi mangiare qualcosa, _Bruder_? Possiamo fermarci al caffè della stazione. O hai già fatto?”

“Veramente sì, ho preso qualcosa di passaggio a una piccola stazione, non so quale” mentì il ragazzo, perché aveva sentito i loro discorsi, e non voleva che tardassero troppo. Ma il fratello indovinò la sua bugia, e lo trascinò al caffè, e il _sior Todesco_ poté inzuppare il cornetto nel suo primo caffè italiano, che peraltro non gli piacque.

Partirono alle dieci e mezza, quando ebbero accomodato i conti all'albergo e alla stalla. Il Barchini aggiogò il cavallo al _biroccio_ e preparò la copertura di tela, poi salì a cassetta con Ludwig. Nella parte più riparata si sistemò Gilbert, insieme ai bagagli e l'acqua, e partirono, seguendo l'antico tragitto lungo i vecchi bastioni austriaci, poi imboccando la strada di San Vito verso Bussolengo, Lazise, Garda e ancora più lontano.

Ogni ora dovevano farne un quarto di pausa. Allora il Barchini accostava sul margine dello sterrato, e Gilbert andava a mettersi all'ombra di un arbusto, coricato per terra, sul campo falciato; una volta si addormentò all'ombra di un cipresso, in un viale di un cimitero; e quando passavano per i paesi, si fermavano nelle osterie, a prendere qualcosa. Finalmente giunsero ad affacciarsi sulla cresta di colli sopra il Lago, con tanta fatica, e la distesa d'acqua blu si dischiuse dinanzi agli occhi di Ludwig come un bocciolo in un letto verde; era celeste come i suoi occhi, e scintillava in modo insopportabile sotto i raggi roventi. Al che il ragazzo non riusci più a trattenersi, e chiese timidamente di poter fare delle foto. Passarono per molti porticcioli di pescatori poveri, raggruppati intorno a rocce e chiese; e mura, e boschi, e ripidi terrazzamenti, e declivi fitti di olivi e agrumeti come già erano stati descritti da Goethe, e Ludwig, che aveva letto avidamente il suo 'Viaggio in Italia' prima di partire, guardava a bocca spalancata quei tesori, e li fotografava spesso; e faceva domande su questo e quello.

Arrivarono finalmente a Torri che l'ora del desinare era passata da un pezzo, ed esausti si ritirarono per rinfrescarsi, cambiarsi, e mangiare qualcosa. Ci sarebbe stato il consueto ricevimento del giovedì, in onore dell'ospite, e tutti erano invitati; e il Barchini, generosamente, nonostante la stanchezza, confermò la propria partecipazione. Anche il Wegener lo aveva fatto, con uno sbuffo sprezzante, come per dimostrare che non aveva paura; e così Schulheimer, il cugino Alberto e altri; e, naturalmente, Felicia Vargas.

Quanto a Ludwig, avrebbe volentieri declinato l'invito al ricevimento, per via della fatica e dell'emicrania dovuta all'inclemenza del sole, ma il suo forte senso del dovere gli imponeva di non mancare a quell'obbligo.

Felicia aveva trascorso la giornata in casa, cercando invano rifugio all'inclemenza del clima, e disegnando; adorava ritrarre paesaggi e nature morte, specialmente agrumi, e non si riteneva all'altezza di ritrarre soggetti umani. In quei giorni, però, aveva cercato di sapere da Ludwig quanto più le fosse possibile, anche perché temeva per il fratello, e Gilbert le aveva anche mostrato alcune foto del fratellino; così si sorprese a provarne alcuni bozzetti, tra una foglia d'arancio e un cesto di vimini. Ma risolse che non poteva ritrarre un soggetto che non aveva mai visto dal vero, e arrossendo stracciò il foglio.

Felicia attendeva così di incontrarlo con grande trepidazione.

E quando il Barchini li fece avvicinare per presentarla, Carla fece un passo verso di lui, timidamente. Indossava un delicato giro di corallo vermiglio intorno al collo, e un abito turchese, senza maniche, leggero come una nuvola, che arditamente le scopriva le caviglie, mentre Ludwig era in completo nero.

Ora sì che avrebbe saputo ritrarlo! Quel nome... fu come se l'avesse battezzata una seconda volta; adesso le sue mani spaziavano liberamente nelle forme del mondo; nella sua immaginazione era lei a plasmarlo, e quel corpo era fatto su misura per lei. Tutte le mani per le guance; la spinta all'insù dei pollici per gli zigomi, la loro pressione per il cavo oculare; tutte le dita per il naso, pasta di pane che esse avrebbero pizzicato e lisciato fino a donargli quel meraviglioso profilo squadrato; solo la carezza dell'indice per delineare le labbra carnose, il pugno per fare il mento, poi entrambi i palmi per l'alabastro del collo e della nuca; le dita per pettinare e i polpastrelli per sfregare le ciocche floride, la bocciarda per riprodurre la ruvida trama del tessuto di lino che ne ricopriva le spalle.

Ludwig però non sembrò accorgersi degli sguardi che la ragazza gli rivolgeva, essendo distratto da molte altre questioni; aveva squadrato gelidamente gli altri membri del circolo, specialmente gli espressionisti, e sdegnosamente Alberto, il quale aveva risposto con ironia e furbizia.

La mattina dopo i due fratelli litigarono. Quando Gilbert uscì dal cancello, per andare a passeggiare da solo, ebbe la sorpresa di trovare Felicia ad aspettarlo accanto al cancelletto, sotto i lecci scuri che a quell'ora del mattino frusciavano lievemente.

“Tuo fratello è in casa, vero?”

“Sì.”

“L'ho sentito. Posso salire un momento?”

“Ma io adesso sto uscendo...”

“Lo so, lo so, ho solo bisogno di un piacere! ...Non scottarti, che il sole è caldo anche a quest'ora. Per favore, mi aiuti?”

“Non so, sentiamo prima di che si tratta.”

“Potresti tradurmi una frase in tedesco?” E gli porse carta e matita.

“Certo.” Li prese entrambi. “Qual è la frase?”

“ 'Potresti posare per me per una scultura? Vorrei farti un ritratto.' “

 

 

 

**FINE**


End file.
